


i hope that you know that you are what my dreams are made of

by hemwins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ???? this is just bloody shitty, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, i dont know what else ???, im gonna regret this, im kindof self conscious about posting this, its late i should be asleep but, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemwins/pseuds/hemwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the air leaves his lungs as he takes in the site of his beautiful pregnant boyfriend in all his glory sitting atop him, sweaty and fucked out already and they've barely even started. it's a site to rival even the finest masterpieces and luke feels overwhelmingly blessed to be the one that gets to see this, the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hope that you know that you are what my dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

> um hi   
> so like i'm not too sure exactly what this is? my 'first time' actually posting something so there's that.   
> this is just kind of self indulgent word vomit? i overuse italics and profane language and under use capitals 
> 
> please overlook any of my mistakes because i'm sure there's many yeah?   
> i'm sorry this is crap. 
> 
> title from sleeping with sirens 'james dean and audrey hepburn'   
> disclaimer: i don't own anyone or anything, don't know them, this is purely self indulgent

sighing exasperatedly for what might be the millionth time in two minutes ashton kicks the duvet off his body angrily. it's like a million degrees in the bedroom and they've got the ceiling fan above on the highest speed it can go but he's burning up.

he's too goddamn hot, he wants to literally rip his skin off he's that uncomfortable.

groaning, he attempts to push himself into a sitting position, trying not to jostle the baby, but it's hard when he's this pregnant, ready to pop any time.

he manages though, and has to take a minute to regain his breath from all the exertion. he sighs and gets up from the bed, quietly. turning to look at his stupid boyfriend, he grumbles as he notices that luke's fast asleep. he's laying on his stomach (the bastard), face smushed into the fluffy pillow as he snores obnoxiously.

and _ugh_

ashton kind of hates him right now, if it wasn't for luke he wouldn't be in the current state he's in. if it wasn't for luke, ashton wouldn't be dying of heatstroke in the middle of the goddamn night; unable to sleep on his stomach which he _misses._

he waddles (like a goddamn penguin, luke absolutely _loves_ it. which _ugh._ has he mentioned that he hates luke?) over to the sliding door that leads out to their balcony overlooking the water. he opens it as quiet as he can, shuffling out into the light summer air. its surprisingly refreshing and ashton takes a deep breath, finally cooling down.

he leans his forearms tiredly against the rail, exhausted from the journey. he closes his eyes and listens to the waves as they break against the shore.

its calming.

he places one of his hands against his overly large stomach as he begins humming a soft tune to the baby inside. his baby, their baby.

he smiles. ashton loves the sound of that. _their_ baby.

he's too caught up in thought and doesn't notice when a large body aligns itself perfectly with his back, hands coming 'round to rest overtop his own on his swollen stomach; a stubbly chin nestled gently in the crook of his neck.

"hi baby" a deep sleepy voice rumbles in his ear, soft kiss pressed just below.

he leans back into the embrace, head resting against lukes broad shoulder, and smiles.

"hi babe" he giggles softly at the feel of lukes stubble against his cheek, it tickles.

"couldn't sleep?" luke asks fondly, gently rubbing soft patterns into ashtons belly. (that's kind of turning him on)

"mmph, no, was too hot" ashton grumbles at the memory, the uncomfortable feeling.

"aw my poor pregnant peach" luke whispers, and like,

"m'not a peach" ashton sulks.

after a while he shifts on his feet, the effort of standing still for so long starting to tire him out. luke notices of course and swiftly (albeit very gently, ashtons pregnant with their baby, mind) lifts him up bridal style.

ashton giggles, and wraps his arms around lukes shoulders. "when did you get so strong?" he whispers into lukes neck, nuzzling the skin softly.

"m' the big strong boyfriend remember, can pick up my baby pregnant with _my baby_ anytime" he rumbles, squaring his shoulders and trying to act 'manly'.

what a ridiculous thing to say, ashton thinks. but hey, he's ashtons ridiculous man and he wouldn't have it any other way. he giggles cutely as he says as much to luke.

luke only laughs and stares into ashtons eyes fondly as he makes his way into their room, placing him carefully atop their duvet.

ashton whines when lukes skin loses contact with his own and whines louder when luke doesn't immediately get into bed with him.

"where're you going?" he asks, making grabby hands in luke's direction.

luke laughs again, rolling his eyes fondly at ashtons childlike behaviour.

"m' going pee, be right back baby"

ashton pouts dramatically, crossing his arms, "fine, hurry up"

luke can't help but place a quick kiss on ashtons pouty lips, mumbling a "yes sir" as he goes.

after about 100 years luke finally returns from the bathroom (seriously, ashton thinks he's grown grey hair luke took that long) and he's impatient because suddenly he's craving ice cream and obviously he couldn't get up to get some himself, so.

luke's just about to lay down and cuddle ashton when he's being pushed off the bed and told not to return unless he's got ice cream.

"ice cream? really sweetheart? you want ice cream now?" he questions, eyeing ashton skeptically. it's like 3 am.

"yes i fucking want ice cream you nut, do i look like i'm joking?" ashton snaps.

luke just stands there.

"don't just stand there like an idiot luke, get me my ice cream, or else i'm never allowing you to get me pregnant ever again" ashton snaps, turning his chin up dramatically.

lukes never moved so fast in his life.

he returns not long after, tub of ice cream and the biggest spoon he could find in hand. he quickly moves to ashton and sets the ice cream on the bedside table as he helps ashton into a sitting position, fluffing the pillows behind his back to make him as comfortable as possible.

once ashtons settled he immediately makes grabby hands for the ice cream, and luke huffs a laugh, opening the tub and handing it over to his adorable boyfriend, (even when he's being demanding).

luke watches on fondly as ashton literally _shovels_ the ice cream into his mouth, moaning in pleasure as he does so. he's starting to get uncomfortable in his boxers at the sounds, and it only gets worse as a little bit of ice cream dribbles down ashtons chin.

ashton doesn't seem to notice so luke lifts his thumb up and wipes the ice cream off, placing his thumb in ashtons mouth. he pushes the digit down on ashtons tongue and groans lowly when ashton sucks his thumb innocently. suddenly he's very turned on.

he's about to say as much to ashton but doesn't get the chance because ashtons placing the ice cream tub on the bedside table, laying down on his side and yawning tiredly, oblivious.

"m' thank you lukey, was good ice cream" he mumbles through a yawn, eyes closing as he snuggles down into the duvet.

he's out like a light.

luke's left sitting there at ashtons feet, now very much turned on, and well... _shit._

he grumbles, but can't stay mad at ashton because he looks too damn cute snuggled down in the duvet, hands fisted in the material.

luke sighs, figuring there's nothing more to do but attempt to get to sleep, hard on be damned. he quietly moves to his side of the bed, slowly so as not to wake ashton. he slips in behind ash, planting a gentle kiss to ashtons naked shoulder and wills his hard on to go away.

he must've fallen asleep eventually because next thing he knows he's being jostled awake by someone poking his cheek and an incessant mantra of;

"luke, luke, lukey, luke, luke, _luuuuuukkkeeeee"_

"mmmmphhh" he grumbles and attempts to turn onto his side but finds he can't, there's something on his torso, or rather some _one_.

he blinks his eyes sleepily and finds his musings to be true when he's greeted with a face full of ashton and _stomach._

he yawns. "what're you doing babe?"

"m'horny" ashton states.

luke's eyes shoot open, now very much awake, "yeah?"

"mhm" ashton nods, and its then that luke notices the tent in ashtons briefs and _oh_ his own.

"wanna ride you" ashtons whines.

_fuck._

that's the single greatest idea lukes ever heard and he wants nothing more than for ashton to _ride him right now._

"yeah, you wanna ride me baby?" he asks gruffly as he moves his palms to rest on ashtons deliciously thick thighs. (fuck he loves ashtons thighs. he'd be absolutely ecstatic to stay the rest of his life between them, build a home right there.)

ashton keens high in his throat and attempts to remove his underwear, clawing at them uselessly. he whines in frustration and luke takes pity on him, lifting ashtons hips up and drawing his underwear down and off one leg at a time.

once he's freed, luke makes to remove his own boxers and throws them carelessly on the floor. ashton immediately resumes his position straddling luke and he moans wantonly as their bare skin makes contact.

ashton pouts as he tries to lean down for a kiss. and luke laughs at his frustrated face leaning up to meet half way. it's a bit awkward considering they've got a belly in the way, but luke doesn't care as he works ashtons lips open, grazing his tongue over ash's bottom lip before sliding it inside.

it's overwhelmingly erotic and eventually they're not really kissing anymore as much as just breathing and panting into each other's open mouths.

luke groans in pleasure and ruts his hips up, hands moving all over ashtons body. wanting to touch everywhere, every part of him. he's absolutely beautiful and _pregnant_ with _his_ baby.

_his._

(luke will never get tired of saying that.)

but ashton's desperate and impatient and luke knows there's no time for that so sadly he restrains himself from his caressing and gets to work on loosening ashton up.

he grabs the lube from the bedside table and pops the cap, generously coating his index finger before moving his left hand to ashtons waist lifting him up a little so that he has better access to his hole.

luke moves his right hand behind and circles his lubed index finger around ash's hole, still a bit loose from earlier in the day when luke drew ashton a hot bath to help ease some of his pregnancy pain, getting in as well when ashton pouted. (ashton ended up riding his fingers in a frantic mess of pleas. which resulted in bath water everywhere.)

luke slips his finger in up to the first knuckle, but ashton wants more, attempting to fuck down all the way. luke gets the message so he pushes his finger all the way in and curls it, moving it around teasingly.

after a few minutes he removes his index and lubes up his other fingers, pushing the first two digits in. he slips his third finger in beside the other two and gets to work quickly on scissoring ashton open, curling and moving his fingers relentlessly.

"you ready babe?" he huffs out after a minute, by now extremely turned on. just waiting to finally be inside ashton.

"yes, yes, _yesss_ , just do it lukey, please"

how can he argue with that?

slipping his fingers out he grabs the lube and generously coats his cock, tossing the almost empty bottle on the floor when he's done.

ashton shakily rises on his knees, hovering above luke's cock as luke holds himself steady with the hand not occupied supporting ashton.

he pushes in slowly, and ashton whines attempting to push down all the way. luke gently shushes him as he pushes in more. ashtons needy, and luke knows, understands.

he feels the heightened energy in the air, the lust buzzing in their bodies. he's overwhelmed in the feeling and he needs ashton now.

he pushes up all the way as ashton fucks down in one go, the sound of skin meeting skin resounds in the room and luke groans as he's completely sheathed in ashton. the heat of him breathtaking. literally.

all the air leaves his lungs as he takes in the site of his beautiful pregnant boyfriend in all his glory sitting atop him, sweaty and fucked out already and they've barely even started. it's a site to rival even the finest masterpieces and luke feels overwhelmingly blessed to be the one that gets to see this, the _o_ _nly_  one. because fuck lukes never letting ashton go. hell no. 

ashton is so beautiful, stomach swollen with their baby. and luke reaches his hands up to place them gently on his belly, reveling in the fact that _he_ did that. _they_ made this little human. together.

pride blooms within him. like a bunch of goddamn flowers. 

"so beautiful" he whispers

feeling light headed luke leans up to place gentle kisses on ashtons stomach, murmurs a soft _darling_ as he does so. and it's so precious to luke, fondness in his eyes as he looks up at ashton and he knows that ashton understands. 

this is their future.

luke nuzzles the stretched skin of ashtons stomach as he slowly starts to thrust up into him, leaning on his elbows for support as he plants his feet on the bed for leverage. he bends his knees and smiles into ashtons tummy as he feels him rest back against them, knowing that ash must be getting a bit tired from the effort. 

he creates a slow rhythm, fucking into ashton at a gentle pace, groaning as ashton begins to rock back and forth. he rides luke slowly, little _ah ah ah's_ leaving his kiss red lips as he drags one hand in his sweaty hair, eyes scrunching up as he moves back and forth, back and forth. luke can't breathe ashton looks so sensual and ethereal like this, the contradiction suffocating.

he places his hands on ashtons hips as he lies back down, the new position allowing him to fuck up into ashton better, harder. thrusting his hips relentlessly. 

at that, ashton completely lets go, losing all coherence as he just takes it. head thrown back as broken whimpers leave his bitten lips. his hands grip behind at lukes calves, the position causing his tummy to protrude further outwards . and _fucking hell_ luke's eyes roll back at the site. 

"fuck ashie so fucking beautiful" he groans, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he goes, chasing the feeling.

"yeah, yeah, _yeah"_ ashton repeats, voice catching at the end.

luke's close, he can feel it, the overwhelming tingles. and he knows ashtons close to, if the desperate way he fucks himself on lukes cock is anything to go by, tiny little mewls escaping from between the broken skin of his lips.

"c'mon baby, come for me" luke rasps. he wants to see ashton lose it, he wants to let go to the site.

ashton hiccups, tears slipping from his eyes as he desperately grinds down, finally succumbing. he loses it, coming untouched. he spurts on his swollen belly and lukes lower stomach.

"fuck" is all luke manages to say as he just lets go. his grip on ashtons waist tightens as he fucks up, orgasm ripping through his body at the site of ashtons blissed out face. tiny little pants escaping his cherry lips as luke just uses his body, lets everything he has fill ashton up. 

it's so hot, their skin glistening in a sheen of sweat. but they just stay still, trying to regain some form of coherency as they pant heavily.

luke's still inside ashton, and he wishes he could stay there forever. linked. but eventually ashton squirms, whining a little at the feeling.

"lukey" he hiccups, one hand resting atop his stomach as the other fists gently to rub at his tired eyes. 

the site is so goddamn adorable. luke coos at his baby. reaching up to brush the sweaty curls out of his face.

gently he lifts ashton up so that he can slip out, laying him down on his back. he slips off the bed to retrieve a warm wash cloth from the bathroom. knowing ashton likes to feel the warmth against his skin.

when he steps back inside the bedroom, he falters.

everything hits him, crashing through his bones like a train as he takes in the site on the bed. 

he lets his eyes gaze at the love of his life, laid out atop the sheets. sweaty and fucked out. he looks too goddamn beautiful with his tummy, golden skin stretched over the baby inside. and luke can't believe how he ever got so lucky. to have the privilege of being able to call this embodiment of sunshine his, the baby inside his.

_ his _

(see, he'll never tire of saying that, fuck he'll shout it repeatedly from the rooftops.) 

luke's never felt so overwhelmed, so happy, so _complete._ as he makes his way over to the bed, he lays down beside ash, letting the smaller slowly turn over so he can curl his back into lukes side as he snuffles. he makes the cutest scrunchy face as he gets comfortable , making a home right there on luke's chest.

(luke thinks, no he _knows_ he'd let ashton live there forever, right above his heart, wishes that he somehow physically could. because his heart belongs to him. it did a long time ago.)

ashton sniffs, closing his tired eyes, and luke melts. absolutely melts at the site of his baby.

he gently glides the washcloth against ash's inner thighs and tummy, caressing the skin. he smiles fondly as he hears ash's little mewls of approval, back wiggling closer to luke's chest. 

luke drops the used washcloth on the floor, grabbing the covers to drape over himself and ashton as he wraps his arms securely around ashtons tummy, gently rubbing the skin. he smiles as he begins to hum a soft tune, curling protectively around the two most precious things in his world. 

he places a loving kiss to the back of ashtons neck, whispering a fond, "g'night, my lil' rays of sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

> so   
> i applaud you if you made it this far, thank you *claps* 
> 
> if you feel the desire to inform me of how shitty this was then feel free to do so  
> tumblr: lashtonne


End file.
